1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training system for use by a trainee for training.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, health consciousness has been rising in the entire country, and various programs and plans for prevention of functional decline and the like are currently being implemented. In conjunction with the rising health consciousness and the implementation of the above programs and plans, an increasing number of aged people are doing exercise by using training machines. The training machines include, for example, leg press machines (for training leg muscles) and chest press machines (for training chest and arm muscles). The training machines impose loads on trainees by using a motor, weight plates (metal plates), hydraulic pressure, and the like.
In addition, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-126122 (hereinafter referred to as JP2002-126122A) discloses a technique in which an exercise load is imposed by using Magneto Rheological (MR) fluid. According to this technique, the characteristics of the MR fluid enable easy realization of high-speed response and high load.
However, the technique disclosed in JP2002-126122A cannot improve the neuromuscular coordination (i.e., the coordination between the nervous system and muscles) although the disclosed technique enables the training for improving the muscular strength and the muscular endurance. It is considered that improvement of the neuromuscular coordination, as well as the training for the muscular strength and the muscular endurance, is important for maintaining human health.
The present invention has been developed in view of the above circumstances. The object of the present invention is to provide a training system which enables improvement of the neuromuscular coordination as well as the training for the muscular strength and the muscular endurance.